Chance
by Kei Jones
Summary: Bella has left Forks with the Cullens. Leah has helped Jacob get over his heartbreak and in the meantime he's fallen for her. Will he finally tell her that he loves her? BLACKWATER!


Chance?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters because if I did then everyone would have an epic battle to look forward to in Breaking Dawn along with some great Blackwater moments as well.**

* * *

It's another imprint party. Oh joy! It's nice that the two packs are getting along better but at times like these where we have to celebrate Kim's pregnancy…again. It just gets to be too much. As I scan the area taking stock of all in attendance. The packs still look the same with the exception that the cubs have matured some. Quil is playing with Claire. It'll be interesting to see how 'that' will play out in another couple of years since he's now like her big brother. Seth is joking with Collin and Brady. Those three have become practically inseparable. Embry is trying to remain patient and polite as Jared drones on about the joys of fatherhood.

There's one person missing – Leah. I quickly scan the yard trying to find her and it shouldn't be too hard considering how she's definitely the tallest girl here. I inhale deeply trying to catch her sweet and warm wildflower scent – nothing. I excuse myself away from Billy and Old Quil to go seek out my Beta. Over the years we've grown close and without her in my life there's no telling where I would've wound up. Bella left with the Cullens and her child about three years ago and I haven't heard from her at all. Last I heard they were out in Maine and this is news courtesy of Charlie. I was heartbroken over her departure but it was Leah who had kept me together and for that I am grateful.

She's become a dangerous topic to discuss within my presence. This is something Paul has learned the hard way by ,of course, insulting her. Rachel and I didn't talk for about six months after the ass whooping I served her _precious_ Paul. As my heart healed after Bella I will admit that I gave myself the job of protecting and defending Leah. She's my friend and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for her. I growl suddenly realizing that Leah has left the party. I steal a quick glance back just to see if anyone looks guilty or has noticed her absence. No one has noticed. With a sigh I go follow after her – I'd follow her anywhere.

Her scent leads deep into the woods which is strange since usually she's found somewhere near the cliffs. I walk through the woods and eventually find her sitting quietly in a meadow. Leah's sitting on a fallen log the wind blowing through her hair. She's grown out her hair and it stops a little passed her shoulders. One half is pulled back from her face and is being held back with a little yellow clip that matches her yellow summer dress. She always looks so beautiful in yellow – but then again she looks good in anything and everything. I begin walking towards her wishing that once, just once, that she'd walk towards me and seek me out for comfort instead of the other way around. When she's upset she just walks away and I'm stuck following behind waiting for her to stop long enough to find out what's the matter. She looks up at me and her gaze causes me to freeze in mid step. She's wearing make up around her eyes that just make the hazel tint in them stand out and…I don't know, pop? Either way it certainly draws the attention to their warm, soft pools. Her cheeks have a slight rosy glow to them and her lips. Gawd, her lips look so full, plump, juicy and kissable. Her summer dress fits her so perfectly showing off all of her soft curves even the perkiness of her breasts. Yea, I know what I just said although I'd never think again while in wolf form. Leah has a nice pair of tits. I chuckle at my complement and continue moving towards her.

"Party too much fun for ya?" Leah asks once I'm only a few feet away from her.

"Party isn't a party when you're not around." I answer sitting down next to her. She smiles at me and my heart begins to race.

"I couldn't do it." Leah states and I nod my head understanding. We've gone through this time and time again with the imprints. "I just can't be around them as they all gush over how great it is to be married and mothers." I wrap an arm around her waist pulling her close to me. I sigh contently as she leans into me resting her head against my chest. Over the years I've fallen in love with Leah Clearwater. Sure she can be bitchy, sarcastic and cynical but at the same time she's strong-willed, independent, witty, realist and loyal. She's tells you the truth about situations rather than sugar coat them. I've become a better Alpha and man because of her honesty. I just wish…I wish that there was more than just a friendship between us. I've asked her out before and she's gone but at the time I was still dealing with getting over Bella and it was just two friends hanging out.

"If you could do things over again," I ask looking down at her, "what would you change?" I don't know why I ask exactly guess I'm just taking a chance? I just really want to taste the nape of her exposed neck. But she sits up and seriously contemplates my question. "Would you still date Sam?"

"Yea, yea I would." She states and I look away to hide my disappointment. "But, I'd never agree to marry him." She states and I quickly turn around to see her smiling. "I'd want to date someone else but not just Sam exclusively."

"Who else would you date?"

"Don't know. Depends on who would've asked me out." She answers truthfully. Great that would mean she'd end up dating a little over half the Rez's population. My grip on her waist tightens thinking about some other guy kissing her. "Your turn." She says and I relax as her hand now sits on top of mine on her hip.

"I, I wouldn't have fallen for Bella." She may still want her high school sweetheart but I'll pass on that chapter in my life.

"How would you swing that?" Leah asks and I can hear the skepticism in her voice. I smile already knowing my answer.

"Easy. I'd be too busy trying to win my first love's heart to bother with _Isabella_ Swan." My smile widens as Leah looks up at me confused but stunned all at once. I've called Bella by her full name mainly because she's always hated it. Leah called her that just to annoy her. But also because she doesn't know that I loved her before Samuel Uley ever did.

"Wow." She breathes out. "Who was it?"

"Who _is_ she." I correct and I feel her pulse quicken under my palm. I can't help but chuckle lightly glad that I have that affect on her.

"I'd never phased in front of Daddy." She suddenly blurts out. "I'd gone off into the woods so he wouldn't see."

"I'd been there for you when he did pass." Harry's death always has been a sensitive subject with Leah mainly because she blames herself. But I know it's not true since Harry was aware of Leah's sudden changes along with Seth's. I remember him mentioning it to Billy but much like my Dad, Old Quil and Sam even I dismissed it as nothing to worry about. But in the end it's not as if Harry was in exactly the greatest of health with his high cholesterol. I had messed up that day by staying with Bella instead of checking up on Leah.

"What wouldn't you change?" She asks snapping me out of my thoughts. I frown mulling over the question. It's a tough question because so much has changed since the arrival of Isabella Swan. "I wouldn't want to do anything to change _this_." Leah says after a couple of minutes of silence. I look down at her as she wraps her arms around my waist hugging me tightly. "This I like after all the heartache, drama, fighting, imprinting, leeches and stories." Her chin is resting on my chest as she looks up at me with a warm and genuine smile.

A part of me agrees with her statement but the other half? The other half wants so much more than just this friendship. I want her heart, body and soul. I want to own the parts of her that she already owns of mine. My hand gently brushes her cheek and her smile broadens as she leans into it. I lean in closer no longer able to fight the desire. I want to kiss her, taste her and show her how I truly feel. "I would." I breathe looking deep into her eyes. Our noses bump gently and I am so close to her that when I lick my lips I taste hers as well.

"Jake." She whispers out and I come undone. I close the tiny gap capturing her lips with mine. Her lips are so warm and soft, like pillows. I've finally kissed her! Me. Jacob Black has finally kissed Leah Clearwater. My hand around her waist pulls her closer to me. I've always admired Leah's body because it's so different from all the other girls. Her body is smaller compared to my own and despite all of her muscles she feels so soft to me. It's almost as if she was created just for me. My other hand moves to her chin forcing her head back and she complies moaning as my tongue lightly runs across her bottom lip.

"Let me in." I order quietly. It's not an Alpha command but a very strong request. "Lee." I growl as she opens her mouth and I dive in allowing my tongue to explore her mouth. She tastes like cake and ice cream and I smile knowing that she snuck some before it was even time. My tongue gently caresses hers as she wraps her arms around my neck. She tries to fight for dominance and after some time I give in just so I can feel her tongue exploring my mouth. Let her tell me that she's wanted this as badly as I have. Gawd, this is the greatest kiss ever!

Eventually we slowly and reluctantly pull away needing air. My forehead rests against hers as I stare into her eyes. I never want this moment to ever end. "I still wouldn't change what we have now." Leah says smiling up at me and kissing my lips once. I laugh at her statement.

"You know what, Lee?" I question and she tilts her head to side. "Me neither." I whisper in her ear before placing a light kiss on her shoulder.

"I love you, Jacob Black." My breathe hitches at her words and I bury my nose into the crook of her neck. I hold her tightly and pray that this isn't just some wonderful dream where I'll wake up and find myself back at square one.

"I love you too, Lee." I tell her after inhaling her scent. "I always have and I always will." I promise her. She looks at me carefully but then gently nods her head and before I know it we're kissing again.

Yea, there are some things in my life that I would change but _this_. What I've had, have and will have with Leah Clearwater I wouldn't change for the world.

* * *

A/N: Well here goes a Blackwater story to aid in Luci's challenge. I don't like the title but I won't lie I'm a little tipsy after a couple of glasses of bourbon slush and some beers but eh. So you all know what to do. Don't just read but go ahead and hit that lovely green button below. Tell me what you think. Be honest!


End file.
